The Tamer reliving Adventures
by Naito Writer
Summary: Rukatolice: To save the future they must relive their past. Three Tamers and their partners must face up against old memories, along with new changes if they are to bring a brighter future for everyone to live in.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: The characters and shows involved in this fic are owned by the people that truly made them, except for the OC's that I put in.**_

Here we go with a new fic of mine called The Tamer reliving Adventures. The title speaks it, but before that, lets read on what's the reason and such.

This was inspired by the story, Davis's Time Travel Adventure by RedDragonforce 1, a planned Rukatolice fic and Author ally: I'm Yu.

Note: To those that don't know, Rukatolice is my threeway pairing name for Rika/Takato/Alice. There are other pairings, but I'll let the story reveal them.

6/1/12- A little something I missed out, so it's pretty much fixed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Digimon Tamers<strong>_

_**The Tamer reliving Adventures.**_

_**Prologue **_

They thought they had beaten it, they thought they wouldn't have to face the nightmare ever again after their first attempt. But they were wrong. The menace from long ago had returned, being powerful than last time and they were not prepared for it. When they were, lives were taken in the process. Families, friends, loved ones, all that fought were gone because of a menace that still calls itself, the D-Reaper.

A virus that could wipe out anything in its path, able to create agents to do its task for it, leaving the world the people had known in ruins as newer agents were made along with the others to wreak havoc. Unlike the old agents, these new ones were the upgraded kind, specially made to combat the Tamers and had proven successful not just against them but others that revealed themselves over the years.

As both the Real and Digital worlds showed results of destruction, it proved that this war was not in their favor this time. But they still fought as best they could no matter what, until the last person standing.

_**Real World: 12 years in the future. **_

The city they called home was in a state of ruins. Littered with what remains of toppled and fallen buildings, the roads showing signs of countless battles that had occurred with blasted vehicles and such. Even the remains of innocent people were laying about in tattered, ripped or burned clothing. All this destruction and it was like a nightmare you may never wake up from.

What used to be Hypnos was now the central point of where the D-Reaper was mainly forming, spreading throughout the globe after interfacing with the Juggernaut, using it as a constructed portal. The entire building was consumed and formed into a D-Reaper mother, being a bit bigger due to the equipment it had taken in.

Because of the D-Reapers second existence into the world the sky turned black, bringing in thunderstorms, from time to time continuous rain. But it didn't stop the Agents from carrying out their tasks. Especially when the final battle with the last of the Tamers took place, hoping to bring this war to an utmost end despite the odds being against them.

"Shield of the Just!" Unleashing a powerful blast from his shield, destroying two Horn Strikers and sending the attack to the ground, as they were in the air at the time. The attack belonged to a slightly dented and scratched up Gallantmon, who was Biomerged with a 24 year old Takato Matsuki and Guilmon.

Landing on top of what was left of a building leaning against another that was opposite. He looked at the amount of distance they would have to go to reach the central point, despite the stomping steps of a couple of a Paratice Heads coming from behind, it caused the knight to look back with irritation in his glare.

...

MegaGargomon was firing his lasers at the hordes of Bubble Agents that were blocking his path to the four Creep Hands that were using the Bubbles as shields. Having said Agents to release their own shots upon the exhausted looking Mega Digimon.

"Gargo Missile!" The dual voice of 24 year old Henry Wong and Terriermon exclaimed, launching the missiles on their shoulders, taking out a good deal number of them. But as the smoke cleared, a couple of the Creep Hands flew out and tackled MegaGargomon to the ground, having a third join in to get a strong grip on both legs as it wrapped its extended arms round them.

"You better get off, you digital rejects!" Coming from the insulting, yet, yelling voice of Terriermon. Having Henry's older voice speak out to his partner. "Yeah, I'm sure they'll listen to that." Obviously in sarcasm. He took a glimpse at the remaining Bubbles coming at them, along with a few Horn Strikers that made an appearance on top of some rubble.

...

Up further in the air were two shaman Digimon who were back to back. One was Sakuyamon, being of 24 year old Rika Nonaka and Renamon and the other being the Mega Digimons dark counterpart Kuzuhamon, a darker version, yet she's fighting along side them. Both looked ready for a good fight, despite having their armor scratched or cracked. Sakuyamon having a tip of an ear from her mask off, and Kuzuhamon being the same with the armor like wing piece protecting her back.

"You think you can keep up?" Rika asked in a teasing tone, a slight smirk on the Digimon's face. Knowing of it even without looking, Kuzuhamon gave her own. "As long as _**you**_ don't slow me down." Being in the voice of what could be a humans. As the both of them stare at the ring of Pendulum Feet.

Both of them ascend forward at their respective targets, Sakuyamon being the first to react. "Spirit Strike!" With a wave of her arm, she releases four elemental fox spirits, taking out a good deal before they had attacked.

While at that time, Kuzuhamon had performed the same motion. "Reverse Izuna!" Unleashing a single dark spirited fox with red eyes, taking out those that were in its way quite quickly, turning them to bits of blob before dissipating.

...

"Treasure Axe!" Coming from an Antyalmon that flew in out of nowhere and struck one of Creep Hand that held one of the Megas arms. Embedding both her axe turned arms into the Reaper Agents head, she dropped down to slice it in half.

Back flipping off an arm before it turned to nothing but specs, so that MegaGargomon could peel off the other. Tossing it aside so he could pluck off the last one and throw it at some of the Bubbles that moved out of the way, some being unfortunate.

"Thanks for the help, Antylamon." Gratefully said in Henry's voice, switching to Terriermons with a comeback. "Though another second or two would have been good as well."

"Terriermon!" Hearing the Tamers scolding voice, as the former rabbit Deva sent a glare from the ground. Her attention was changed to some Pendulum Feet's that included themselves with the others, plus the recovering Creep Hands.

"Alright, I've had enough!" He says loudly in his dual voice, slightly spreading his arms and legs to open up his weapon compartments. "Mega Barrage!" Letting shots and missiles fly out at their designated targets.

...

As Sakuyamon struck one with her staff, she turns in time to spot that Kuzuhamon had moved above a forming blob that was assimilating a building and some nearby vehicles already swallowed up. Seeing something form and slowly rise up. Sakuyamon's eyes widen beneath her mask, calling out to her dark counterpart. "Kuzuhamon, watch out!"

Having her staff impact with both pendulums, said Digimon heard the others warning and was struggling at the time to hold back the agent, managing to look down at the sight of a rising pillar of it heading straight for her.

"Shield of the Just!" Until a strong blast from the white knight had taken care of it from below, dissipating in the process as it had lost its connection. In relief Kuzuhamon was then brought back to her fight as the agent pushed her little. Causing the dark shaman to glare sideways with clenched teeth, getting back in this with a turned back head.

With an outward swing of her staff with much strength, she gave a twirl of it before impaling the tip into its mask like face.

Sighing with a bit of relief at being on time to help. Gallantmon looks from one shaman to the other before getting grabbed by the leg from an outstretched Creep Hand, holding his ground as it tried to pull him in. But instead he pierced it with his lance, having it then charge up for his next attack. "Lightning Joust!" Delivering the attack that was enough to take off the limb.

Using its only arm to send it flying at the knight overhead. He kept his eye on it, being in a position to strike, it was then halted as the single handed agent dissolved into nothing after a single fox spirit pierced through.

Keeping his sights to where his opponent was, Gallantmon did not need to look as both Biomerged women landed to where he was, Kuzuhamon being on the right and Sakuyamon the left.

"You gonna stand there all day, Gogglehead? Or are you getting back in this?" Being teased by the redhead as Rika's voice had come out of the yellow armored wearer. Turning his head to face her masked eyes, he gave a short laugh in his human voice. "Sorry, Rika, but I could have had that one, thats all."

His head being gently turned to face the other woman with them. "You saved me, so I save you. Last I checked its called, watching ones back, specially a loved one." A smile gracing her features as her voice came out in a dual gentle tone.

Inside his sphere, Takato gave his own smile, shaking his head at the added addition to that saying. Over time during this war he not only gained muscles out of it, but also a scar in the form of claw marks going down his left eye, including having his chocolate brown bush grown a little, having it tied into a short messy tail when not merged with Guilmon. So it was pretty much of being a little long, though it kept an untamed style at the front.

'Thanks for that, but still..." He begun to say, being cut off at the feel of something metal tapping the back of the knights helmet, which also made him feel it.

Having it being Sakuyamon in trying, and succeeding in getting the merged Hazard duos attention. "Don't bother arguing, Gogglehead, you know you can't win when its two against one." The tone of voice Rika used sounded like she was on the side of her dark counterpart.

Gallantmon shook his head in defeat, rubbing his eyes at being out numbered on this. The sound of a small explosion took place, getting the three heads to turn, staring as a couple of Searchers getting knocked to the ground after revealing from round the corner. As they dissipated, their attacker leaps out at the ready incase.

"Dobermon!" Exclaimed Kuzuhamon in her human voice, happy to see that the demonic hound looking Digimon was safe. Hearing the voice of the familiar Tamer, Dobermon turns his head with a glare of unsureness. But it lessened at the sight of the three Mega's, specially grateful at seeing that his Tamer was alright.

"It is fortunate that I have found you. Yamaki had lost Justimon and Beelzemons signals not long ago. He believes they may have either entered the center point, or..." Not needing to finish to know what it could be.

Inside her sphere, Rika, having kept her hair the same length as before so she could keep it in its usual style, having grown to be a beautiful woman over the years despite the battles she took part in. Rolled her eyes at that the news, as she knew as well as everyone else that it was pretty much tricky to kill the likes of those two. "We're not that lucky in getting rid of them, so I wouldn't bother worrying."

Inside a gray sphere was a woman of 23 years of age, with pale blue eyes and pale blond hair that goes halfway down her back. Her name, Alice McCoy. A woman who had the figure that was the same as Rika despite the battles. The first Tamer of not just one but two Digimon. "How do you think MegaGargomon is fairing with where he is?" In a attempt to change the subject.

Before any could say anything to that, a distant explosion could be heard in the direction behind them. Looking back Gallantmon was the first to say something. "Sounds like they're doing okay." Sakuyamon gestured with a single shoulder in agreement to that it would seem.

Just as they were going to continue on with their plan. Another explosion was heard, this one being close. Infact, it happened further onward behind Kuzuhamon. Having Gallantmon shield her from the flying debris coming at them. Sakuyamon held a defense position along with them and Dobermon crouched down to avoid the pieces.

When it seemed to be clear they uncovered themselves, seeing that some smoke was blocking their view, only able to make out the shadowy figure walking out of it. Coming into view was the dark knight created by the D-Reaper to fight against the Tamers using DNA collected from the original, along with Data that was taken from past battles. The dark knight created as the ultimate Agent for this war.

Dark gray and blue armor, his eyes being a darker yellow than the original along with a cape the same shade of blue. The smoke dissipated as the Digimon was fully revealed to be ChaosGallantmon. "It is good to see you all, for the last time." Speaking in a dark single voice instead of a dual one like the three infront of him.

The same three merged Digimon that were spreading themselves out, readying for a fight with their weapons in hand. Dobermon moved by Kuzuhamons side, also being ready with his teeth showing and glaring straight at the calm looking knight. Who just stood their with his arms folded, taking in the sight before him.

Standing on their guard, they were expecting him to release an attack as he rose his right arm. Instead, he gave a snap of his fingers. Followed by the ground behind him on both sides to blow up to allow two blobbed capsules to shoot out. They not long spread open to reveal the captives inside that made the four pairs of eyes widen upon who they were.

"I believe, these two pathetic heaps of trash belong to you." ChaosGallantmon said, deprived of emotions as he said it. On his left was Beelzemon with his wings as if ripped off, his clothes ripped and torn in many places. Having his mask a little cracked and dark colored blood seeping down from his left eye. His arms were spread as they were tied by tendrils along with other parts of his body.

The other was Justimon, with his red scarf gone, his accel arm half torn from his body. Being badly beaten from the condition he was in, along with his own mask being more cracked than Beelzemons. Having the same tendrils wrapped round his body.

Gasping at the sight of them in the condition they were in. Kuzuhamon spoke, seething with anger. "What have you done?" Receiving a mere scoff at the stupid question. "What does it look like I've done? They thought they could easily get through to my master while you were all busy. But instead, I anticipated this move as you were all spreading yourselves and not making a single move directly close to the main source. Therefore, upon the command of my master, I shall put it as this. You all die, NOW!"

At the same time, as CG gave the thought command of tossing away the trash they were holding aside. He had shot right for them, without his weapons. The capsules shot Justimon and Beelzemons unconscious bodies hard enough each way, they either struck the ground hard or plowed into a nearby building.

Kuzuhamon steps aside as the knight swipes his arm at her, going in with a swing of her staff. Grabbing the weapon with a single hand, he was going to strike with the other, when Dobermon tackled him back with much strength put into it.

Gaining his grip on the ground, CG easily knocks the demonic hound aside. "Spirit Strike!" In time for the knight Agent to be struck by the spiritual foxes that charged him. Managing to keep to his feet, he did tear through bits of the road whilst holding his ground.

The foxes ceased their attack and CG was pretty much smoking a little, other than that, there was no scratch on his armor. Straightening himself, CG raised one arm and held out the other to summon his own lance and shield.

He then charges in without a word. Lashing out on Kuzuhamon who was the nearest, then at Gallantmon after the first attack was dodged by the woman. The white knight blocked with his shield, leaving Sakuyamon to move in with her staff, not wanting to get Gallantmon in the crossfire with one of her attacks.

CG looked high at the shaman Digimon that was descending on him with staff overhead, readying for a swing. His choices being limited from his current position, so he decided to break off and leap away in time for Sakuyamon to strike the ground he once was on.

"Demon's Disaster!" While still in the air, his shield was aimed for his two targets, wait two? As he charged up for his attack, Kuzuhamons voice was heard. "Reverse Izuna!" Then got struck from behind by the fox spirit that was summoned. Sending him down slightly, interrupting with his attack in the process. Though it was not enough to send him all the way to the ground.

ChaosGallantmon turns to face the meddlesome Kuzuhamon, his shield beginning to glow for his attack. Before he could call it out, he was slammed by a shield that sent himself and the owner into a nearby building. "As if I'll let you harm, either of them!" He heard the voice belonging to his lighter counterpart and not sounding at all happy.

Gallantmon had charged CG far into the building that the three on the outside couldn't make out what was going on, except the sounds of metal colliding with metal. Until later, Gallantmon was the one to come flying out, causing Sakuyamon, Kuzuhamon and Dobermon to leap out of the way.

He scrapes the ground with both his armor and cape, giving it a few tears, almost hitting a building that was half standing. "Gallantmon!" The two females exclaim with their eyes on the knight.

As Sakuyamon rushed over to check on him, Kuzuhamon looked back to where CG could be seen emerging from where he was sent into, unarmed.

"Dobermon!" Kuzuhamon calls out the name in Alice's voice, sounding as if she has had enough. As well as the demonic hound that stood ready, knowing what Alice meant by her tone. "I am ready, Alice."

Kuzuhamon switched hands with her staff and held out her right hand while looking at the Digimon next to her. It began to glow with a white light that shone on Dobermon as he took it in.

_BIO-CHANGE DIGIVOLUTION!_

"Dobermon Bio-Change to..." His body explodes into a full metal mech version of himself, then his head, four legs and tail separate. As three of the legs burst into data, his tail changes slightly in both height and length to become a sharp claymore blade that was black and had a sharp tip sticking up on one side like a harpoon.

Connecting with the remaining leg, the whole thing changed. The leg became more of the right shape to become both a black hilt and a full metal circular guard going round it. The pommel gained a short chain with a small spiked tip dangling on the end link. Having the blade embedded into the paw that was facing upward.

The body and the head combined as one in a united flash. Where the shape configured into a circle the same as Gallantmons shield, but suited for her body, having Dobermons collar expand off his neck and connect around the created shield.

Letting more spikes appear round it with the four on each side stick out a little more. Burning onto appearance round on the inside seemed to be red markings or symbols of some sort and the head melded in a little further to complete the transformation after a slight glow of his turned full red eyes.

Kuzuhamon's staff bursts into data before she took the sword by the hilt in her right hand, then the shield to her left, having the strap form fittingly round her hand and arm. "Kuzuhamon: Sword and Shield Mode!"

_DIGIVOLUTION ENDS!_

ChaosGallantmon was unmoved by the transformation. Instead he rose his right arm and snapped his fingers, having the building behind him explode from below by a rising tower of the D-Reaper. "Howler Agents!"

At the command, four wolf like mech's shot out and landed infront of their summoner. They looked twice the size of the animals they were from. Having silver metal bodies, a red v-shaped visor for eyes, their tails were bladed at the end and on their backs was like an embedded sphere that had a swirling substances within, being a little part of the D-Reaper.

They growled at the pray they assumed to be their targets, as they were ready like any obedient dogs. "Leave nothing left." It was all they needed to hear to make the charge.

Kuzuhamon stood firm, holding the shield out, the eyes began to burn with power. "Howling Flames!" The mouth shoots open and a strong widen fire blast launches out, after a howling sound was emitted.

The two on their sides were in time to jump out of the way, while the middle two were a bit slow and got caught in the intense flames that tore them apart. The attack kept going for CG, who had done the same to avoid being hit. Having the attack strike the tower that was still behind him.

The remaining two landed, thus becoming mad at the attempt. They held nothing back as they kept moving on towards their target. She stood ready with a swing of her blade this time.

One of the Howlers leaped into the air and its claws emerged, glowing with white energy. Its mouth was opened wide to show its sharp teeth, ready to take in its meal like a hungry animal. The other one was the same only on the ground, moving in various parts to avoid getting struck.

Kuzuhamon could only watch as the one descended upon her was closer, the blade of her sword glowing red. When it was close enough, a simultaneous clash was heard and the Howler passed behind her.

The shoulder of her left armor gained the marks. While the mech wolf was sliced in two, giving off small sparks before turning into what was left of the blobbed substance. Dobermon felt disappointed in failing to protect her from the attack and Alice knew that from their shared link. "It's alright, Dobermon, we're fine. Right BlackRenamon?"

Only her Biomerged partner quickly replied with. "The second one's coming!" And indeed the second one made its move. Before it could make an attack though...

"Lightning Joust!"

"Spirit Strike!"

It dodged the lightning based attack by jumping, but not the spiritual foxes that struck. Sending it crashing to the ground onto its side, failing to get back up and reverted like the rest.

"We had this under control, you know?" BlackRenamon's voice spoke out in protest for the hand they lent. The two Digimon just looks back, both with a small smile. Being Gallantmon the one to say to her in Guilmons voice. "And let you have all the fun, Blare, you've got to be kidding."

Having said that made Sakuyamon respond in Renamon's voice. "Although, it would be a first to hear Blare joke during a dangerous time such as this." Actually sounding like she was teasing.

"Want to say that again, Rena!" The dark shaman responded, stepping forward to her lighter counterpart. Not wanting this right now, the white knight made sure to keep them on the enemy instead of eachother. "You can sort this out after were done. For now, we focus on _**him**_." Pointing his lance at their true target.

Who now stood on top of a building with his arms folded, looking down on the brave trio. He gave a scoff at the words that was probably said before Gallantmon points his lance at him.

"Naive fools, don't know when to quit." He spreads his arms out, cape fluttering about as he held his head high. Yelling out loudly to nothing in his enemies view. "Agents of my master! Come forth, and assist me!"

It caused a small quake to occur, followed by a big wave of the D-Reaper to explode out of the ground. Causing the three of them to jump out of reach as the ground they stood on began to get covered. Fortunately the forgotten Beelzemon had managed to get himself, and Justimon, out of there at some point so they could rest up as best they could from their extensive injuries.

From inside the formed blob, a number of Bubbles and Pendulum Feet shot out into the air, followed by Horn Strikers landing on both sides of the suitable buildings on the dark knights side. Having enough to block the three Mega's from him.

...

After going through a number of Agents of their own. MegaGargomon fell to a knee in exhaustion, Antylamon was the same. Still on her feet though, both her hands were on her upper legs trying to catch her breath.

"We're... getting close." She managed to voice out to the taller Digimon. The mech was the same, but he seemed to be recovering quicker than she was. "That's good. I'm close to running out of ammo here. Also, all this fighting is giving me quite a number of dents." This being Terriermons voice, trying to joke at a time like this. And, as always, Henry has to be the one to set him straight. "No time for jokes, Terriermon. Not this time, got that?"

The tone he used was sensed to be one of seriousness, that was what the two of them picked up anyway from the supposed calm human. It also got the gun bunny to do as he was told.

Suddenly footfalls could be heard and the two looked in time to see a Paratice Head, followed by another after it made itself known by destroying a couple of buildings that were in its way. Not only that, but an Optimizer had decided to make its appearance as well, letting loose the Bubble Agents within its body.

"Just when we found time for a little break, these guys come and ruin it." Terriermon muttered in irritation, the Mega getting back to his feet. Antylamon did the same, about ready to make her move.

It took the first shot from a Paratice to get it started, with Antylamon leaping out of the way from the shot meant for her. Megargomon fired his right gattling gun on them whilst moving to take cover as the enemy opened fire on him. With her speed, Antylamon avoided the shots and delved right in with her active Treasure Axes.

She puts enough force into her jump, cuts through a few of the advancing Bubbles, before making it through a hole of a building. She used it as good enough cover to take the attacks that were meant for her, it didn't take much to make it collapse.

Megargomon saw this happen and yells out to her in his dual voice. "Antylamon!" Then moved his head back as the Paratice continued its assault.

_**Rebel HQ.**_

The rebel headquarters was stationed at the only safe part of what was left of the city. Where armed soldiers were doing their best to hold back the coming Agents, these ones were different than the others though. They looked to be made from the Horn Striker design, but smaller and slightly slimmer and having both lower arms replaced with cylinder green cannons.

Launching red projectiles into the air that descended upon the barricaded wall that was made. But the soldiers did not let up, as one of them fired his rocket launcher on them.

...

Under the building where a man made structure was made as an extension for the base. The people were hard at work with their tasks, using them as a distraction from the faint explosions that could be heard from above.

A man by the name of Mitsuo Yamaki. Wearing a black attire of boots, trousers, belt, short sleeved shirt and trench coat. Having on his old shades, same hair style that was gaining a bit of a gray streak and what's new was the blade like scar on the side of his left cheek.

Infront of him was his wife Riley Yamaki, with her hair being tied into a tail. Wearing blue cargo jeans, black boots, a cream shirt and a light brown jacket. Working at the computer console she was on.

The room they were in had other people scrambling about the place that contained many of the man made scrapped computers. Either trying to sort things out or at least try to sort out what sounds like evacuation plans and results of the battle outside.

"How are they doing, Riley?" The older man asks, attempting to tune out the commotion from the others behind him. She kept to her work, that includes when a rumbling sound occurred from above. "I'm getting a lot of bio-emerged signals in parts of the city and that includes where, Takato, Rika, Alice and the Digimon are in a part of."

Yamaki could only nod at this, as he couldn't think of anything when it comes to a final confrontation such as this. As he was in thought, a soldier from the looks of his sleeveless attire, came up to him in a salute before he spoke out. "Yamaki, sir! We still need a little more time, but the injured and civilians are all nearly through the escape tunnel."

He took this as actual good news despite sounding a little bad. Yamaki straightens himself before he turned to face the man. "Good. See what you can do to speed things up a little more, I don't know how long the soldiers outside would last. But we must do our best to get everyone that we can out first."

Given one more salute and his word that he would do his best. The soldier rushes pass some people on route to finish his task.

"You really have changed over the years, Mitsuo." Spoken by Riley, who without looking was smiling at what she had heard from the man, along with some memories of the past.

He even gave one of his own and gave a response to that. "But the difficult part out of all this, was the day I proposed to you." Both turned their heads to show the other their smile that did not seem to falter. Except for when the ceiling begun to rumble a bit more than the last.

It got the duo to get back to the job at hand.

* * *

><p>"POWER PUMMEL!" An enraged MegaGargomon shot passed the numerous fired shots and made an impact on the nearest Paratice's chest that let loose a pulverizing shockwave from his fist. Then he shot up into a flip kick, that sent it stumbling to the ground, still able to fight unfortunately.<p>

The mecha Digimon landed, breathing now quickened a little whilst he glared at his downed opponent. He soon realized that all turned their sights onto him and was about to fire, when...

Antylamon shot out of the debris of the building and used her powered up Treasure Axes to slice off one of the stood Paratice's arms off to get its attention. She was a bit filthy after being in there, but still able to fight.

Henry spoke, grateful at the sight of the former Deva being okay. "It's good to see you're alright, Antylamon!" His response only came back as a smile once her head was turned halfway. "Henry! How about we take down that tower reject with what we have left!"

The sound of a serious Terriermon was never a good thing to hear. Especially when the idea was sound and no other options could be made. "Alright Terriermon, for once I may have to agree with you on this one." Normally he would get a sound of victory from the gun bunny, but instead he got a loud. "CHAAARGE!" out of it.

So that was what he did while Antylamon took care of the other agents. MegaGargomon charged in with the speed he could muster, avoiding the shots from the Bubbles, even used his Bunny pummel to destroy a few that got in the way. Despite the blockade, he got through after avoiding the giant hand that struck what was left of a couple of buildings instead.

MegaGargomon arrived at the cable junction and was about to fire his gattling fists, when he realized he had not enough ammo to take it out and at this range he may get caught in the crossfire of his own mega barrage or missiles. "We have no choice, do we Henry?" Terriermon asks plainly, looking up at the joined cables and the Bubbles that came in for them.

"Don't think we have this time my friend." Henry response came along with the opening of all his weapon compartments. "But maybe will get lucky. MEEEGA...!"

"BAAARAGE!"

Everyone he had left was let loose upon whatever it could hit, all concentrated on the cables that were being torn up by the attack.

...

ChaosGallantmon heard a faint explosion coming from someplace as he watched the continued assault with folded arms. "That's another taken cared of."

The three Mega's were busy with the agents that kept coming, that they didn't notice three Pendulum Feet's that came from behind the females who were busy with either a Horn Striker or some of the Bubbles.

"Double Impact!"

The surprise attack came and knocked the three agents off course, not enough to destroy them though, as the attacker was a bit weak to keep the attack going. Seeing the shots Sakuyamon and Kuzuhamon looked onto another building to see that it came from the injured Beelzemon. Who was clutching his side from the pain and breathing quite a bit.

Just as Beelzemon succumbed to his injuries and lowered his gun. A Horn Striker came up from the side, about to pummel the biker Digimon with its fists. Until something swooped in and gave a drop kick with both feet to the side of its head, forcing it back below.

His savior was the worse off Justimon, who clutched what was left of his missing arm. "You owe me one." Unfortunately, Beelzemon couldn't give a response to that, seeing as how CG was already on them. He performed a tornado move, delivering a kick to Beelzemon, then a fist to Justimon. Both of them were injured enough to not try and avoid the hit.

Justimon nearly ended up over the edge if CG hadn't grabbed him by the back of his neck. Dangling the struggling Digimon in his clenched hand, without any paid attention to his other opponent. "You, are a real nuisance like the others. But you all still won't give up, it makes me question your species a little. Although, there is one thing that will never change."

He was able to let out in their dual voice as he still tried to break free. "What's... that?" Only to have the pressure to be increased. "No matter what form it takes. The living, are still able to die. Such as your world, the Digital World, and you." For that he puts even more pressure on his hold.

Even though he only had the one hand, Justimon still tried to find the strength to break free, despite his condition as well. He could only choke though, as the single hand had a strong grip that could crush his neck.

"D-Double... Impact." Shots struck from behind the dark knight, that proved un-affective against him. Though it did leave the knight in annoyance at the Virus Digimon's persistence in not knowing when to stay down.

CG turned his head to glare at the knelt biker, watching him take in as much breath as he could. His hand shaking a little at the weapon he held in his hand, still pointed at him. It made ChaosGallantmon scoff before he spun round and tossed Justimon into him, hard.

"You both are annoying me. So there's only one way to deal with annoyances such as yourselves," For that, he held up his arm and summoned his shield, poised it to aim at them as it began to charge. "Obliteration."

Gallantmon looks over to them and saw what was about to happen, with widened eyes, he cries out loudly. "Noooo!" Immediately began to leap in their direction, only to get tackled by a couple of Horn Strikers. Both shaman Digimon couldn't break through fast enough, as they just kept coming to block their path.

Beelzemon managed to let a smirk come to his face at the attack meant for them. "You expect us to beg or something?" The two did their best to get to their feet, ready to do their hardest to dodge the strong attack.

They expected him to launch his attack from where he stood, that way they could have moved either side of the building to avoid it. But instead, CG leaps back into the air with a fully charged shield and knew what was to come.

When they were about to move, unexpected guests began to show, in the form of some Horn Strikers and Pendulum Feet's that made sure they remained. So all they could do was do their best to get out of the bind they were in before... "SHIELD ATTACK!"

Gallantmon managed to break free, but only in time for the explosion to be heard with his ears that made him come to a frozen stand still. Cause what he witnessed was a strong energy blast that blew up not just one, but two and half buildings, that struck another that was behind along with little of the road that was infront of it.

All that Gallantmon and the girls knew was... that Justimon and Beelzemon were caught IN that blast. Neither would show any signs of survival after that.

Gallantmon was frozen in his place, the fighting going on was deaf to his ears at the sight of the smoldering debris at what was left of the buildings that remained after the attack.

Inside his sphere, Takato clenched both fists and glared that showed a lot of anger that began to rise. He bared his teeth out, feeling something inside him rise to the degree that made the middle of his chest glow a little.

"Takato... I can feel your anger. Stop it, now!" The raised voice of his best friend and partner broke through and snapped Takato out of it.

In time to swing round at the sound of a Horn Striker that made itself known. The knight pierced its chest with his lance. "Lightning Joust!" His attack surged through the creation and shot out its back before it reverted to nothing.

That wasn't all he did. In his angered state, Gallantmon raised his shield at the Bubble agents that took aim. "Shield of the Just!" The blast not only took out its users targets, but also Gallantmon found time to slightly turn right enough to take out any others, that were pretty much Horn Strikers that were too slow to move from their positions on the buildings.

It caught the attentions of both Sakuyamon and Kuzuhamon after the two took care of what they had on their part. Because of the power they wield, it was like a link so that they could feel the power within their bodies, and with the power Gallantmon was releasing, it could only mean one thing. And that was the same thing they felt.

"Sakuyamon! Kuzuhamon! You two ready for this!" The dual voice knight calls out to them with a turn of his head. They gave a nod without turning back, as it seemed to be the only way. Whatever they had planned, it made Kuzuhamon release the sword and shield and they combined to turn back into Dobermon.

Something within the three humans began to show afterwards, a circular light revealed itself where their heart should be, Takato's was red, Rika had blue and Alice had gray. All three lights then expanded to cover not only their bodies, but also their outer forms as well.

_TRI-BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION!_

"Tri-Biomerge activate!"

"Gallantmon...!"

"Sakuyamon...!"

"Kuzuhamon...!"

"Tri-Biomerge to..."

Sakuyamon, Gallantmon and Kuzuhamon lined up and their forms completely explode into data to reveal instead of their human counterparts, but a sphere that was inside each of them.

Both Sakuyamons and Kuzuhamons united with Gallantmons to become a mixture of their colors and, with a blinding glow, gathers all the scattered data that belonged to the three Digimon, reshaping them into a new being.

The being was half a meter taller than the white knight, gaining the armor of Crimson mode. But the color of the armor shatters into a mixture of gold, black and red, along with other changes. His lower legs and boots were black, while the upper part was gold. His lower arms were gold and the upper parts were black and the hands were infact red.

While the torso was red as well as what parts used to be yellow on him. The armor of his shoulders took the form of the likeness and color of the two shaman Digimon, the right being Sakuyamon's and the left Kuzuhamon's.

The wings on his back formed together into two pairs, both in the shape of dragon wings. But they both glowed in white for the upper ones and black for the lower. Finally his helmet shatters into a new form also. It took the form of a red dragons head that had yellow eyes for the raised visor and a wing on both sides of it, the Hazard symbol burned on in black on the forehead. His ponytail remained in a white glow

"Ryougamon!"

_BIO-CHANGE DIGIVOLUTION!_

"Dobermon Bio-Change to..."

His body once again took form as sword and shield and increased in size to match the Digimon that would wield it. Attaching themselves to the Digimon, Ryougamon gave a swing of his acquired blade.

"Ryougamon: Sword and Shield Mode!"

_DIGIVOLUTION ENDS!_

The tall knight stood to intimidate his foes, only to do so with the Agents that backed away from him. ChaosGallantmon on the other hand was the only one that didn't move and held both his shield and lance ready for what looks to be a tough battle, one that will decide the fate of this chaotic future bestowed upon the Tamers. A future that took a lot of lives as well as their loved ones.

A final battle to determine the fate of the Earth as what remains crumbles due to the years of damage made or being created by this destructive force. Now it may turn worse as two great powers clash, leaving the fate of Shinjuku with unknown results by the time this battle starts and only one may walk away the victor.

_**End of Prologue!**_

* * *

><p>What can I say? I like to go overboard with the Prologue. Review what you think and such.<p> 


	2. Important AN

_**Unfortunate News.**_

_**I'm afraid I have unfortunate news to do with not just this story, but all my other chaptered ones. You see I have two laptops. One for working on and the other for my stories. Sometime back I had a problem concerning the small one that had my stories on and took it in to see if it could be fixed, which I'm afraid it couldn't. **_

_**The person said that it may have been possible to save the data, so I gave it a shot. I called him today (24/4/2012) and he said to me that there was nothing on it. Whatever blew inside had erased everything on it, so I'm afraid I would have to start from where I left off with what I saved on my USB stick.**_

_**Some of my fics I hadn't made a real start on the new ones so that's pretty much okay. What I am saying is that you have to wait pretty much longer for the new chapter of this story, since I didn't get a chance to update the USB stick.**_

_**Sorry to all that were looking forward to something from this story after not updating for quite some time. I was making real progress, until this unexpected thing occurred.**_

_**P.S: Ignore any other alert or whatever you get from me, because it will be the same message.**_


End file.
